legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
LegendsCon III
LegendsCon III is an event that detailed about the "future" of LL, specifically about the next expansion. Questions *'This is going to be the most asked question, but what is the next expansion called?' A Legend's Legacy: Rise of Grimbane. Or RoG for short. Raw-gah. *'Who will be the main antagonist?' Fujisaku No Sai. Just kidding! It will be an entity known as Grimbane. He was formerly known as Lucien Avaros, the father of Lucius Avaros, known as Deathix in LL. *'What can you tell us about Lucien?' He controlled the kingdom of Etherheim located in Deathheim. However, he became fearful he couldn't rule because he wasn't highly charismatic with his people other than his feats of swordsmanship where he displayed them. In addition, he was falling out of his recent love. His father, Luciph, decided it was time for him to step down as the ruler, and to have Lucien take the throne. That was when one day as Lucien walked the icy plains of Etherheim that he discovered, and you all know who I speak of, Esquire. Esquire then came to him with an offer that would grant Lucien power and charisma, in return for his submissive obedience. Lucien refused, sticking to his ethics, but we all know Esquire; he doesn't take the word "no" for a suitable answer. Possessing the Scepter of Stolen Death, he made Lucien into Grimbane. Wielding a dark berge instead of a tarnished, chromium rapier, Lucien was granted it and had the power to rule, but destroyed the kingdom he once knew. He travelled to the Grim Foothold and turned his son, Lucius into Deathix, rather than killing him (perhaps a hint of ethical senscience). Deathix would then take the 13 Cortex Brothers, take their souls and as well as ones he did not have to Grimbane, who in turn fed them to Esquire. Esquire created Grimbane for his "master plan", and to take the heat off him for a little while, as well as to gain power through Grimbane as an instrument. *'Does Grimbane, or Lucien, have a father?' Yes, Luciph Avaros. He was murdered through a sickening, poisonous ichor that Grimbane himself fashioned that wept into his father's incense. *'What are Grimbane's powers?' Powers over some forms of death, such as thanatism and necromancy. He knows of resurrection and wightism, and lost all faith in the Light school of magic as he seldom uses it. He, as Lucien, was also one of the world's greatest swordsmen, besting even the Two Kings. *'What are the pre-patch instances?' Haha raiders! Well, there is "three" initial ones. If you've read lore about the Godborne, you'll learn that there exists three Godborne complexes; Audita, Datta, and Remnantia. The story behind the Audita Complex will be half the complex's encounters to fight you while the rest will be forces of Grimbane. It will conclude the story of Kalgerith Salumos and his father's spark, with... You know what? I'll let you see how that turns out. There will be another one with Deathix. As he is (Lucius Avaros) the son of Lucien. This time however he has established a military siege bank of necromatic forces, decay, and poisonous juggernauts. The third raid, tentative name Nordheim, will be an ancient sanctum populated with rogue members of the Arinord and Mjolnord who hide it's secrets. Nordheim will be the beginner raid first tier of content, and the Audita Complex and Death'Mras will be the better tier, loot split between the two. As for the 5-mans, they are unknown, but we will have some. *'Any info about the patches?' The first patch will center around the reborn Battle of Glaecings, on the island itself of Glaecings. It will have Deathlius Loss'end, Tylious Dawnbane, Fordron Banesmite, Salvator Leonus, and Dromar who unite into a single offensive. An unnamed scout will also be in Glaecings. As for the other patches, we are still forming an idea for one right now, but the other three we have will have one deal with Arinord/Mjolnord history, a sacred story of the "Everknight", and finally, the Fall of Grimbane. Yes, there will only be five patches and not ten, but they are bigger and more rewarding. *'What is the uber in Glaecings?' It's actually a bow! It's made out of extremely fine crystal that shows luminiscient, icy light. *'Tell us about Majestics.' Grimbane will drop his blade as a drop, sort of a vestige. However, it will only be dropped by him if "certain" conditions are met. I'll leave you to find that out. For the first time we're happy to announce a majestic staff and bow, apologizing to ranged and caster classes. The staff and bow will both be rewards after an insanely long questline where the player gets one for free and then does another set of tasks in order to attain the second. There will be another mount, and of course, the Completionist Cape. That's all we have yet. *'Will we see Deathlius' secret ability? And is Tylious' dream twisted axe more powerful than his Prime one?' Yes, I wouldn't say ability though. It will be revealed at the end of the game. He has a role in the beginning and in the end but not necessarily in between. Tylious' Prime K'Chonal is his strongest. Like the good man Tyurak Riften says, "You cannot defeat the original." *'Who are the Torn?' There will be books about them in game, they have more of a role in the further expansion. *'Next expansion? Just how far have you thought ahead?' Well, we have concrete ideas for up to the fifth or sixth expansion, though we have ideas of ones after that only as concepts, up to the game's end. Of course, we'll focus on the current one, but you can't help but dream. Let's just say this, we know how the game will end. *'Will there be a new profession or skill?' The new profession will be Breeding. We believe it can be introduced into the next game, since the new land has a dying climate I guess. There are some good ideas; it is the cultivation of animals and livestock, and is sort of a companion to Farming. Want some motivation to levelling it? I heard of dragon mounts. *'Can you give us a fact about the Arinord or Mjolnord?' They both have respective encampments on the new zone, and have many powerful weapons and tools built around powerful infrastructure. They are sort of like the Vikings. *'Will we see any Old Ones in the expansion?' Apostle will appear briefly, he will not be part of a dungeon or raid, but will be seen in a quest. I'm not sure about Outer Old Ones. This expansion won't be so much about Old Ones in the long run. *'Will there be a superbeing?' As Grimbane will be the final encounter, perhaps not. They dun goofed. *'Who is the new Completionist Cape holder?' Vezan. A lich like Ourg. He carries a massive flail and is the new cape bearer. He'll have a role in the final patch. *'Are skills and levels getting increased?' All skills and your character level can progress to 120. *'Any new combat mechanics?' We're making sure DEF and ATK values are fixed, and there may be Co-Op Combat, though it's a little maladroit at the moment. *'Will the Secret World return?' I'm afraid not, sorry. The world became slightly unstable, but it may in the future! However a new questline might interest you known as the Cruor Circlet. *'What artifacts can be expected in the new expansion for Excavation?' To name a couple, Arinord and Mjolnord; off-hand items and two handed weapons. *'Any new item rarities?' Scaling heirloom items! *'Will there be more fabled items?' Of course! Some will be included in raids at the beginning of the game. *'Will any of the zones give buffs or debuffs? Like Ebolaia for example.' Yes. Glaecings gives the "Warning of Salmoneo" which increases your damage taken by 10%. *'Will we be getting reputation with the White Scarves or Deathpool Legion in Glaecings?' Yes, but not necessarily with those factions. It will be the Glaecings Offensive. So getting those TWR mounts won't be easier, sorry! *'There was new stuff about raid mechanics?' Instead of the easier assembly towards raids for Standard and Master where players could have 25-manned a 10-man to make it exponentially easier, we added 10-man Standard and Master, 25-man Standard and Master, as well as respective Hardcore modes. We're revamping the raids as it is. Unfortunately for the moment, this only applies to RoG raids, perhaps in the future we'll apply to this LL and TWR raids. For example: Take Elegyas the Auditor, 10S: 188m, 10M: 460M, 10H: 300m, 25S: 325M, 25M: 670M, 25H: 480M. Hardcore is a "median" challenged by the raid skulls. *'What is the new talent system?' Every 20 levels or so until Level 100 (where it'll be every 10 levels to 120) your class will unlock a talent credit that teaches you a new ability. Similar to our old levelling mechanic, these talents compromise for the old system. In a way, more bang for your buck. *'What is a set of examples for talents?' For Warriors, we have made 3 of their final abilities a talent selection. So now every warrior, if they wanted, can have Titan's Shield, but we'll think of your specialization. Defence Warriors will benefit the most out of Titan's Shield out of all specs. The same goes for God's Grasp for Strength (Strength warriors gain additional damage) and Hero's Teaching for Attack (Attack warriors have a chance of bleeds). *'What is the name of this brand new continent?' The new zone is called Nordrasith, in the northern parts of Outhria. The Arinords and Mjolnords are mockingly called "Nordlanders". *'Will there be any tie-in rewards with Majesty: Legends of Outhria?' As soon as this game drops, more challenges and characters will be released with Majesty. Also, get the game and give the code and you'll receive 250,000 credits! *'How will mods celebrate the beginning of this expansion?' Fight us in the Nether Realm. Twelve of the Game Moderators will be there with 300,000,000 HP and a base damage of 250,000-325,000. Kill us and everyone who partakes in the kill will receive monstrous EXP lamps, for a week after initial game release!